


baby's first punch

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [26]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Bar mistakenly kidnaps the other twin as an infant.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 4





	baby's first punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



The princes’ household was large enough to require dressing them differently to tell them apart; when Bar approached the shared crib, he only cared that the baby he was picking up was swaddled in a gold-trimmed blanket, not that the blanket had fallen loose. Startled from his sleep, the baby’s tiny fist swung free and somehow decked Bar hard enough under the chin that he bit his own tongue and made him utter a loud oath in surprise; the shout woke the baby clothed in silver, who let out a wail loud enough to wake the dead.

In the distance, a lion roared.


End file.
